Story Of My Life
by knowname
Summary: Kiba lands himself in detention again, which brings him and a certain popular, misunderstood cheerleader together.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**:This is sort of a sequal to a previous Kiba-centric one-shot of mine, "They Poured Their Hearts Out Into These Desks." Go check it out if you want, but you don't have to have read it to understand this plot. I think this is gonna be a two-fer, maybe more. Not gonna lie it depends on reviews I get; that's the most motivating thing for me. Title is subject to change.

**Pairings:**Kiba/Saku, slight Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Review and we can be BFF's!!!

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno and I are not friends.

Neither are me and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sometimes me and Naruto are. But not this week, I've decided.

Sucks though; we're all stuck together.

Stuck together in this crazy love triangle plus me. No, that doesn't make it square, idiots. It's a triangle that I have been so unfortunately bound to. I'm like the fourth wheel on a tricycle. Or something.

It's ninth period on a Thursday in May and those three haven't stopped arguing since we were assigned to work together. I'm so not in the mood to deal with this right now.

There's barely a breeze circulating the room and my skin is sweaty and sticks to my desk, making a suction-like noise when I slowly lift my forearm from it. It feels cool and repeatedly lifting and lowering my arm keeps me entertained for a few minutes.

"Plan on contributing anytime soon, Kiba?" A rude girly voice interrupts my quiet actions.

"Sorry, I didn't realize we were planning on getting anything done today. I just assumed you were too busy flirting."

"I was not flirting!" She leaned forward and hissed.

"Could have fooled me."

"What ever Kiba. Let's just get this project done." She tossed her pink hair over her shoulder, straightened her posture, and crossed her legs in one whipping motion. This is her bossy position.

"Naruto, you will be researching domestic policy. Kiba will do foreign. I would have you do the presentation Sasuke, but I want us to get a good grade and seeing as you have no charisma or social skills whatsoever- despite what some may think- you will write everything up which means I'll have to present everything."

"Sakura-chan, we're all supposed to be part of the presentation. I need this grade to pass or else I'll be cut from the lacrosse team," Naruto interjected.

"Trust me Naruto, if you so much as open your mouth during the presentation- lacrosse won't be the only thing you have to worry about getting cut." -She pauses to toss her hair again- "Got it?"

She thinks that flipping her hair around and showing off her body means that she can control us. Pft. As if. We're men; alphas. The stronger sex and leaders of the pack.

"G-got it Sakura-chan."

… Naruto doesn't count. He's a mary anyways. No really, that's the reason that Sakura's so mad at those two. Sasuke claimed to have dumped her because she was too clingy and whiny, which is true, but everyone knows that really him and Naruto just have huge man-crushes on each other.

Which is fine with me, but its left Sakura in a state of mopey, bitchy denial for weeks.

Ergo, this is the worst possible group ever to be assigned by a teacher.

Fucking Iruka. He would put us together.

Finally, after fifteen more minutes of Sakura's bossy antics, the bell rang allowing me to head off to practice.

"Not so fast, Kiba. This project is due Friday so you better actually do your part. We'll be working on it again Monday; so help me God, if you are not prepared-"

"I know, I know, Sakura- you'll bite my balls off."

"Ew! There's no way I'd ever put my face anywhere near anyone's you perv. Especially yours. But I won't hesitate to cut them off. With the sharpest object possible."

I laughed at this.

"Really? That's not what I heard."

It's so fun to mess with her.

Her expression was taken aback and bewildered. "What? I assure you, that's disgusting and so not true."

I laughed again and walked off before she had time to say anything else.

.

.

.

.

.

For some reason, this year I had decided to return to sports. I guess I was just bored. Bored with my life, bored in my town.

I was glad I picked up lacrosse again. I had forgotten how fun it was, and realized that I didn't suck as much as I thought.

It was hot and practice was long, but I enjoyed the workout as we ran sprints across the field. After our warm-ups, Coach had us scrimmage a little. Iruka could be a dick, but he recognized my offensive skills and always let me play attack.

During our scrimmage the cheerleaders came out to practice. Not that that was a big deal or anything but sometimes they did cause some of the boys to get a little cocky. Myself included.

"Okay guys, let's try and execute some of the plays that we've been practicing. Shikamaru, I know you have a strong shot but if you don't pass the ball's bound to get checked outta your stick sometime- good work, Kiba- but Lee was wide open the whole time."

I grinned at Coach's praise and Shikamaru mumbled "passing is so troublesome."

"All right, resume your previous positions. And Kiba, this isn't shirts vs. skins so keep your pinnie on. You too, Naruto."

What can I say, I'm a cocky bastard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pulled her hair into a high ponytail as she walked, doing her best to gather every strand of rosy hair off of her sweaty neck and forehead. As she lead her squad out to an open patch of field, she noticed the boys lacrosse team out in the distance.

_Great_, she thought, _I hope these girls don't get too flirty just because of some dumb boys_.

She and her crew stopped a few meters away from the lacrosse field. The girls formed a semi circle around her as she lead them in stretches. Sitting on nearby bleachers was a girl named Ino, sporting crutches and a cast on her leg from a previous dismount accident. The intense heat that made her leg sweat in its cast and the idea of being replaced by a meek clumsy Hinata made her cranky and frustrated.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was playing attack, meaning I had to score on the other team's goalie, and a kid named Neji was guarding me on defense. I don't like him very much; he has creepy white eyes and is a bit of a prick.

Shikamaru played offense for the other team, and surprisingly enough he's really good and really fast, considering he barely gets off his lazy ass when he's not on the lacrosse field. So as a result, he kept possession of that little ball for a while before scoring on our goal. It wasn't until after Kankuro, our goalie, passed the ball out to Naruto that our team made it down to my end of the field and I had to even think about playing.

But Naruto, that dumbass, tried to show-off cradling down the field lefty so he could wave a hand at the cheerleaders as he passed and lost the ball when Shikamaru checked him. Idiot.

While Shikamaru kept the ball at the other end of the field, I let my gaze wander from the action of the game over to those cheerleaders.

There was a new girl on the squad, I noticed. A small, pale girl with a delicate skeleton and short, dark, bob. I knew that bob. Hinata.

She was a cheerleader? Huh.

Wait, someone was missing. That obnoxious blonde chick, Ino. Oh, there she is. Off to the side, with the crutches. Hah, I snickered and continued to watch Sakura explain something with vast hand motions to Hinata. The poor girl looked positively frightened as Sakura pointed to the top of the human pyramid that had been constructed.

"Hm, this should be good."

I turned to see Neji standing closer to me, watching the cheerleaders.

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata is the most ugly, ungraceful thing on this earth," he smirked.

This is why I don't like this guy. He's a dick. Hinata is very graceful. She's fluid and beautiful and balanced and sexy and… you get the picture.

We continued to watch as Hinata was lifted and grabbed and finally placed on top of the human pyramid. I whooped and hooted at her accomplishment. Iruka yelled at me to pay attention.

Naruto had the ball again, and was carrying it down the field. I leapt away from Neji in an attempt to get open. Naruto threw me a long pass, which I ran for to catch, and he looped around in front of me, closer to the goal. I shuffled it back to him before Neji could check me and ran behind the goal, ready to scoop up any rogue shots. Naruto rushed the goal and shot on the edge of the arc, narrowly missing. I sprinted toward the ball that flung past the goal off the field toward the cheerleaders. I managed to rake it up just as Neji hacked at my padded shoulders then my stick.

But then, I heard a scream, and when I looked up, the human pyramid of cheerleaders was on the ground, Hinata somewhere in the rubble of legs and limbs and ponytails. I heard Neji laugh and the next thing I knew the ball was knocked out of me stick and Neji ran down the field with possession of it.

Fuck. No fucking way I'm letting that twat laugh at Hinata _and_ steal the ball from me. I quickly bolted after him, bringing my stick down across his shoulder when I caught up with him. His cradles only evaded my checks for so long until he dropped the ball and I raked it up again. I cradled it a bit and was about to pass it off when the round end of a lacrosse stick jabbed me in the back. The momentum sent me stumbling to the ground, and more blows with the head of the stick crashed against the back of my helmet.

It sent my mouth guard flying out out past my lips, and my teeth crashed into the bars of my helmet.

I grimaced and spit out a saliva-y mixture of dirt and blood. tThat fucking cunt.

I watched Neji leap over my body and start to sprint off, but not before I tripped him with my stick. I was so fucking mad, I wasn't thinking when I jumped on him and put a few blows into his stomach with my gloved fists.

"Kiba! Enough!" I kept punching him long past when Iruka blew the whistle. He pulled me off of and way from Neji, as did Shikamaru. And ya know what? All that faggot Neji did was look over to those cheerleaders and then back at me and laugh.

Like I said, this kid's a fucking prick.

"Kiba! That's enough! I've warned you several times, you're on probation now. Hit the showers. And tomorrow, report to detention instead of practice."

Detention. Story of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was being more than just hopeful when she recruited Hinata Hyuuga to replace Ino Yamanaka on the cheerleading quad. She was desperate.

Hinata was ungainly and irresolute in her movement, but the cheerleading captain hoped that the recruit's small build would nullify that fact.

Hinata had an important job. She was light enough that Sakura was sure that the squad could hold her securely in place at the top of the human pyramid. Hinata looked mortified as the captain told her what she needed to do.

"…And just stand up straight and smile! Okay? Okay. Lift her," Sakura motioned to the rest of the team. When the meager replacement was successfully part of the pyramid, she clapped and congratulated her team. She heard someone hooting from the lacrosse field and turned. It was Kiba Inuzuka, hooting and pumping his lacrosse stick in the air. Of course, he _would_howl like a dog at pretty cheerleaders. She barely had time to think this and hope that he didn't distract Hinata before she heard a scream behind her.

She rushed forward to help her team that was sprawled in a tangled mass on the ground. As she started to assess what had just happened and help her team, Ino crutched her way over from the bleachers.

She was all reiterated "oh my god's" and "how could you have let this happen, Sakura's" before she reached her actual point. "Clearly Hinata is unfit to be at the top, that was a big mistake on your part," she smirked. "Captain."

Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored Ino, more focused on helping her best lifter, TenTen, to her feet. The girl was favoring her right ankle and Sakura was praying that it wasn't sprained. Ino noticed Tenten's limp.

"On no, Tenten! She's hurt, it's broken, I just know it. Way to go Sakura, you now have injured two of your best teammates. You know if I was captain-"

The blonde was unable to finish her sentence before Sakura's agitated, manicured hand slapped her across the face.

Sakura stepped back in shock after she realized what she had just done. She promised herself she would not snap when it came to Ino again, not after a previous quarrel the year before. She prayed no one had seen that, but to no avail.

The lacrosse coach was venturing toward them, whistle to his mouth.

"Detention, little lady!"

x

x

x

x

It was 3:15. By now we would have been finished running sprints and stretching, and would be having a pass with a partner, getting ready to practice some drills. I was going to be late for detention.

"Ah, long time no see, Inuzuka," I was greeted as I walked through the door. "You're late."

"My bad, Sir," I apologized softly.

"You did pretty good in last week's game," the teacher in charge continued. "Really fast. Didn't expect you to have such lung capacity."

"Kicked some bad habits, improved my times," I shrugged vaguely.

"I've noticed."

Professor Kakashi and I have gotten to know each other pretty well. We have an almost daily routine. I come in late to detention, he acts like he cares, then goes back to reading his dirty novel.

I noticed that I wasn't alone in detention today. Pretty little Sakura Haruno was sitting in the first seat, examining her nails. She looked up when I sat down next to her. I smirked. She scowled.

We sat in silence for the first half hour. She, just picking at her manicure, and I, scratching my initials into my desk with a pen.

Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi stood up and announced that he was going to the bathroom, adding, "And stop vandalizing that desk, Kiba. These desks have been through enough abuse as it is."

When the door closed behind him I turned to Sakura.

"Sharpening your nails for your next catfight?" The whole school, including me, heard what happened on the lacrosse field by 8:00 last night. Small school- word travels fast.

"No," She snapped. "Writing your last will and testament on that desk? You're bound to spend the rest of your life here in detention."

"Maybe."

"You know, I'm still mad that you for not having your work for the Government project today."

"It's due next week."

"Yes, but you need to do your work now so we can put everything together in class so we won't have to all meet up after school."

"I think I'd like to meet up after school."

"That would be the worst idea ever."

"It would be fun."

"It would not. I hate all you boys."

"Then we could meet up, just us."

"That would be even worse."

"Can you help me with my part of the project please?"

Like I said, it's fun to mess with her.

"You're so annoying, Kiba."

"More annoying than Naruto?"

"Yes."

"I'm hurt. No one's more annoying than Naruto. Except maybe Sasuke."

We both looked up when Kakashi reentered the room. Sakura excused herself to the bathroom, leaving me to return to my desk-etching. Five minutes went by and I decide I had to pee too, but Kakshi told me wait until Sakura got back. Ten minutes went by.

"Maybe she flew the coop. I can go check on her if you want, sir."

"That won't be necessary, but you can run to the bathroom if you need to. Be quick."

I did so, and quickly like Kakashi said to, but decided on the way back that perhaps I had gone too quickly, and he wouldn't notice if I took a few detours. So I hung a left at the end of the hallway and headed towards the water fountain.

I stopped when I saw Sakura standing in front of it. She was just standing there, her hip pressed against the button, making the water arch out of the spout in a smooth, flowing stream, spiraling around the drain. I walked up to her slowly.

"Hey," I said.

My greeting startled her, causing her to jump when she saw me.

"Oh, hey." Her voice was all breathy and she quickly stooped down to drink from the fountain, her pink hair shielding her face from me. She wiped her face when she was finished and wouldn't look at me.

"Uh, so, should we walk back?"

"Okay," was her reply.

I started to walk back the way I came, but turned back when I didn't hear her footsteps behind me.

She was just standing there with her face in her hands.

"Ah… Um… Sakura?" It took me a second to realize what was happening. "Oh God no, please don't cry… It's okay… Just, just stop. Now… Please."

I have absolutely no idea what to do with crying girls, but I felt pretty dumb just standing there so I stepped forward and put my hands on her shoulders. "Listen, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did, just please don't cry."

But then she started sobbing harder, so I pulled her closer hoping it would comfort her, but mostly just to muffle the sounds of her sobs. This _would _happen to me.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry." I kept murmuring stuff into her hair, rubbing her back all in hopes that it would shut her up. It was working, and as she started to quiet down I realized it felt kinda nice holding her like that. When she regained her composure she looked up at me.

She was pink everywhere. Pink manicured fists tangled in pink wispy hair, soggy pink eyes, runny pink nose, flushed pink cheeks and pouty pink lips.

"Hey, there you are. What's wrong?" I mumbled, thinking that she had collected herself enough to tell me why she was upset.

I was not at all prepared for what happened next.

She took a deep breath and in a shaky exhale she exclaimed: "I turn all guys gay! I'm fucked up! No one will ever want me! I'm like that girl that everyone dates before they find the one, the person they marry. 'Cept I'm the girl they date before they realize they're gay! I should have known; we dated for almost two years and never did it!"

"Uh, it's okay. Wait, what? You never had sex? You dated for two years and never had sex?"

Uh-oh. Wrong thing to say. Wrong, wrong, wrong, Kiba. Shit.

She collapsed into my chest and started wailing now. _Wailing_, I tell you.

"I mean- no, that's, like, perfectly normal. You're not fucked up."

The wailing continued.

"I am! And it's not normal! I should have known! I should have known all along. We never went past first base, I'm sure he's gone farther with the wrestling team than me."

What?! _I_ was on the wrestling team.

"What! That's not true, he never did anything with the wrestling team. I don't think any of them are gay. Except for him."

She shook a sob again. "That's not what I meant! I meant on the mat, during matches! We never did anything alone together. Ever. We went on group dates and to parties together but that was it. So I even offered to give him head. Worst mistake of my life."

Oh my God, what do I do now. I heard the rumors, but I didn't expect them to be true.

"I just wanted to be a good girlfriend," she continued through sobs. "It was the farthest we'd ever gone, and you know what came out of his mouth while I did it? 'Naruto.' It was his name he said, not mine."

Awkward. Awkward awkward awkward. So I just pulled her face into my chest again and kept caressing her back.

"Hey, don't worry. He didn't deserve you anyway. You know there are hundreds of guys that think your beautiful and smart and attractive, including me."

She looked up at me again.

"R-really?"

"Of course." Maybe not the smart part, but I didn't say that. "You're beautiful."

She smiled a little.

"Thanks, kiba."

"Ready to go back inside now?"

She nodded so I grabbed her hand to lead her back towards detention. I turned towards her again when a tug on my hand meant she wasn't following behind me. Before I could ask her what was wrong now, though, she took a large, quick step forward, using her motion to force her up onto her tiptoes and press her mouth into mine. The sudden movement made me step back into the lockers along the wall as she continued to press her body against mine. Needless to say, I was shocked at what was happening. I pried her wet, tear-stained face from mine to ask her what she was doing. Not that I minded, of course, but damn, this chick was just too confusing.

"I- sorry- I just… needed to see something. I mean if I really do turn guys gay but I see that-"

"What?"

"Not that I'm saying you are, but if-"

"Listen, sugar, I'm not gay, you're just so damn confusing-"

"…you don't want to kiss me how do you know-"

I didn't let her finish whatever she was saying, interrupting her to kiss her properly this time.

I put my hands on her waist, turning her around so she was against the wall, guiding her body up against mine.

I don't know how she could turn any guy gay with the way she ran her hands up my chest to caress the back of my neck as we continued to kiss. After another moment I broke away from her lips and leaned my forehead against hers, so that our noses where still touching.

"So... Do you still want to meet up later to work on the project?" She asked, looking up at me from behind thick lashes. "Just you and-"

I didn't mean to keep interrupting her, but I felt compelled to kiss her again.

Yep. Definitely not turning me gay.


	3. Exhale

**Summary: **fluff + weed

...

Flashback

...

"Hi! Welcome to Taco Bell may I take your order?" a high-pitched, overly excited voice asked as Kiba rolled up to the drive-through rolled down his window even more and leaned in closer to the box.

"Hey, yeah I'll have a Dr. Pepper, two bean burittos, some quesadillas, and one Crunch Wrap Supreme."

"Anything else, sir?"

Akamaru jumped across the seat onto his lap and barked into the receiver. "Make that two Crunch Wraps."

He pulled up to the next window to pay for his food, this time greeted by an employee who didn't seem to share the same exuberance for his job as the girl who took his order. He handed Kiba his change and extra packets of hot sauce whith out looking away from a fixed point in the distance, his facial expression dripping with boredom. Kiba pulled away and parked in a parking spot to enjoy his food and think about the night's previous around 5pm on a regular school day, he had received a not-so-regular text from Ten-Ten, a girl he went to school with. He picked her and her friend up around seven and three of them smoked together in his car.

"I can't believe I was this close to kissing Sakura. This close, Akamaru." He pinched his fingers together in emphasis. Akamaru's stomach groaned before he passed rolled down his windows. "Gross, buddy. I guess those burritos weren't a good idea." He took a sip of his drink.

_..._

_Earlier That Day_

...

"Just hit it, Sakura! Don't be such a baby. Don't knock it till you try it."

Sakura glanced around nervously. "I don't know Ten-Ten."

"You want to be a nurse right? Medical Marijuana is prescribed every day to patients. It can't be that bad then. Don't you want to know what the thing you're prescribing them is like?"

"I doubt I'll be giving out marijuana prescriptions. You have to be a licensed doctor in a state where medicinal marijuana has been legalized."

Kiba laughed from the front seat as he met her eyes in the rear view mirror. "It's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Sakura blushed. She didn't want to feel like such a square but she normally didn't do things like this.

"More for us then," Ten-Ten giggled, taking another hit before passing the joint to Kiba. They talked a while more and watched the starts move across the sky through the sunroof of Kiba's Jetta. When the joint burn down to the last few hits, Ten-Ten turned to her friend once more.

"Come on, Sakura, last chance to try."

"I don't think so…"

"Hey I have an idea! What if one of us gives you a shotty?"

"A what?"

"It's still smoking, Ten-Ten, she doesn't want to," Kiba said softly.

"You give it to her Kiba! It'll be fun Sakura, don't be such a baby." Ten-Ten glared at both of them.

"O…kay." Sakura was not sure what she had just agreed to.

"Um, okay," Kiba took a hit and leaned toward Sakura hesitantly. Sakura watched his face move closer and closer until she was sure he was going to kiss her. When his face was just inches from her she pulled away and squealed in -Ten's laughter filled the car and Kiba joined in after moment. Sakura gaped at both of them.

"What just happened here?"

Ten-Ten was choking on her laughter. "Oh, nothing, nothing. You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless, right Kiba?" Kiba coughed from the smoke and laughing too hard.

Sakura decided that she had had enough embarrassment for one night. She grabbed the joint between Kiba's lips and put it to her own, inhaling sharply. Her two friends stared at her as she continued to inhale. When she finally released, Ten-Ten hooted and Kiba clapped, impressed. She coughed and exhaled, watching the smoke fill the car and rise out through the open sunroof and into the starry sky.

...

...

present

...

...

A branch scraped at the window. The seconds struck by loudly. Sakura's pencil scratched at the looseleaf in her notebook. Akamaru snorted and his claws scratched the hardwood floor as he chased something in his sleep. Kiba groaned and dropped his head onto the keyboard of his computer."We've been at this for three hours." He complained.

"Is it break time yet?"

"We're almost finished. Are you done typing up the answers to those questions yet?" Sakura asked, sending him a sharp look over her shoulder.

"Almost," he lied.

"I don't believe you." The pink-haired girl rose from her seat and stepped toward the Kiba at the computer. "Kiba! We've been here all night and you've barely typed out half the answers. I even wrote them out for you."

"He-he… oops" he muttered, suddenly becoming fascinated by a dusty old snow globe on his groaned.

"_Kiba._"

"I hate typing. I'm no good at it. You're much faster than me, let's switch."

"You know it doesn't matter if we switch, I'm still going to be doing all the work anyways."

"That's not true, I'm sure Sasuke's at home working diligently on all his part of the project right now," he replied slyly. Sakura didn't seem to care."Here," Kiba continued, wheeling his cushioned computer chair away from the desk just enough so that he had room to pull Sakura into his lap. "I'll stay here, and you can help me finish typing." His mouth was right next to her ear, and he could feel her skin prickle as he tucked a pink lock of hair behind her ear.

"…Fine then." She tried to sound resilient but he could see in the reflection of the computer screen that she was grinning.

"Yay." He leaned back in his chair triumphantly. Sensing that there was now more space behind her back, Sakura took the opportunity to make herself more comfortable and shifted her weight on his lap. _Oh shit_, Kiba thought. If his nether regions weren't aware that their was a girl in his lap before, they definitely were now. He sat back up and rested his head on her shoulder, brushing her hair to the side."You know, this project isn't due until the end of the week…"

"Really? I had no idea." Sakura murmured, paying more attention to the words she was typing rather than the husky voice in her ear.

_Grrr._ Kiba hated being ignored. He stopped her typing by placing his hands on hers and pulling her closer to him.

"I think we've done enough work for tonight."

Sakura remained persistent. "I really think we haven't. I want to get this finished _tonight_." She swatted his hands away and went back to her work. "Why don't you just take a break and do something else for a little."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, take a nap with Akamaru, knit a sweater, smoke a bowl, anything."

Kiba lit up. "What was last thing?"

"Knit a sweater," she said flatly.

"What a marvelous idea." He got up from the chair and walked about his room. From is sock drawer he pulled out a tiny pipe, retrieved a jar from the top highest of his closet, and a blue lighter from the pocket of a pair of pants from his hamper.

"Are you seriously doing that right now?" Sakura asked once she heard him first exhale and noticed the skunky smell wafting about the room.

"Yup." He exhaled once more.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What, are you concerned about me? You have nothing to worry about." Sakura remained silent.

"What about your mom? Won't she find out?"

"Don't worry, your it's not like your clothes will smell like anything," Kiba continued. (Actually, that was exactly what Sakura was worried about.) "And my mom knows, she doesn't really care."

"But she cares a little bit?"

"She doesn't like it, but she realizes it's not that bad and she's not going to be able to stop me. It's fine." He lit up once more."If you keep typing away over there like a little secretary you'll be fine," he reiterated. "Unless you can't stay away from me, in which case I have some Febreeze right here." He held up a blue spray bottle on the floor next to his bed and winked, presenting it to her like one would for a product on a late-night infomercial.

"I'm not sure how I'll ever manage," she said sarcastically, turning back to the computer flipped on the Tv while he toked into the night. Akamaru snored quietly at his feet and Sakura typed away on the an hour of typing, Sakura's fingers began to hurt. They were starting to cramp and her eyes were getting heavy from staring at the screen for so long. She glanced over at Kiba, who looked like he was half asleep, watching some clock on the cable box read 10:30. Sakura flexed her back and stretched her arms above her head, a low yawn escaping from her mouth. Kiba noticed and looked up. sakura laughed.

"Wow, you look so high right now."A sheepish grin erupted across his face.

"I look so hot? Why thank you."

"No! High, you idiot!" She couldn't help but laugh along with finished laughing and for a brief moment the room was silent apart from the low hum of the television.

"Come here," Kiba beckoned toward his bed. Sakura wasn't sure this was such a good idea but Kiba's down comforter and cushiony pillows look so inviting to her tired eyes. She laid down next to him and awkwardly placed her head on his shoulder. His arm came down beside her and secured her in place. On the Tv screen and cartoon blue jay was wrestling with a raccoon. They watched Tv for awhile, the silence occasionally broken by Kiba's stoned giggles, which would in turn make Sakura giggle. She looked up at him. He looked so content.

"Is there any left?"

He glanced down at her. "What?"

"You know.."

He laughed. "The pink princess wants to smoke?"

"Maybe." She grinned.

"No." He returned his attention to the cartoon.

"What! Why not? _You_ did."

"I know."

"So you can do it but I can't?"

"Yep." She scoffed.

"See, unlike me, you still have your undefiled innocence and a future ahead of you."

"You are such a hypocrite! And I'm not that innocent… I just want to see what it's like."

"You know what it's like, we smoked together before remem-" Kiba stopped mid sentence.

"I know! See you know I'm not so innocent after all." She crossed her arms and glared at thought for a moment.

"Oh alright, I think there's one hit left."

She grinned happily as Kiba retrieved his pipe and lit it. "Wait! What are you doing?" She exclaimed when Kiba held it to his mouth and started to inhale. "No fair."

After Kiba sucked in the last of the smoke he suddenly leaned in dangerously close to her. Smoke burned her eyes as he parted his lips.

"Remember?" He asked, before placing his mouth on hers and exhaling into it. She coughed a bit, and when he leaned back he saw that she was blushing. He couldn't resist. He bent down and kissed her allowed herself several moments of bliss where they inhaled and exhaled each other's essence before she was snapped back to reality.

"It's getting late."

"Mhmm," Kiba trailed kisses from the corner of her lips, across her jaw line, and down her neck.

"My parents…"

"Won't realize a thing."

"They'll smell it on my clothes."

"I know how to fix that…"

Sakura melted against Kiba's warm tongue on her neck and smiled as she watched her pale blouse fall to the floor.


End file.
